memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Film)
Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter [[Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek|Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek]] in Spielfilmen: 50/50 Der Protagonist Adam Lerner unterzieht sich einer Chemotherapie und rasiert sich darum mit seinem Freund Kyle die Kopfhaut. Kyle merkt dabei an, das er wie Worf aus Star Trek aussehe. Alarmstufe: Rot Colm Meaney spielt den Mit-Antagonisten Doumer und setzt eine Wache per vulkanischem Nackengriff außer Gefecht. Externe Links * Armageddon – Das jüngste Gericht Auf die Frage, ob er bei der Mission dabei ist, antwortet Rockhound mit: Raufbeamen, Scotty! Externe Links * Boomerang Im Film Boomerang bezeichnet Eddie Murphy Captain Kirk als den coolsten weissen Typen auf dem Planeten und behauptet Spocks voller Name währe Spock Jenkins, einer der Jenkins Boys von Vulkan. Im Film sind Szenen aus der Episode zu sehen. Externe Links * Cable Guy – Die Nervensäge Im Film gibt es eine Kampfszene, die an den Kampf zwischen Spock und Kirk aus der Episode angelehnt ist. Die beiden Protagonisten bekämpfen sich mit Lirpas zur Originalmusik. Externe Links * Crimson Tide – In tiefster Gefahr Im Film geht es um ein U-Boot, dass Atomraketen auf Russland abschießen soll, da russische Terroristen einen Stützpunkt übernommen haben. Vossler soll das Funkgerät des U-Boots reparieren. Allerdings gelingt ihm das nur langsam. Hunter geht daraufhin zu ihm und fragt ihn, ob er Star Trek kennt. Hunter erklärt, dass Vossler Scotty ist und Hunter Kirk. Sie müssen gegen Klingonen kämpfen und Vossler soll nun mit Warpgeschwindigkeit das Funkgerät reparieren. Externe Links * Der Flug des Navigators In diesem Science-Fiction-Abenteuerfilm aus dem Jahr 1986 zieht die außerirdische Lebensform „Max“ den Jungen David mit folgenden Worten auf, als dieser verzweifelt versucht, das auf die Erde zustürzende Raumschiff zu navigieren: Scotty an Brücke: 'Wir brechen gleich auseinander, Captain!' Externe Links * Der Kindergarten Daddy In dieser Komödie gibt es einen Jungen namens Nicky, der immer nur klingonisch spricht und öfters den vulkanischen Gruß zeigt. Einer der „Daddys“, Marvin, ist ein Trekkie. Er trägt öfters ein TOS-Kommandooberteil. Nachdem ein Junge namens Toni alias Flash verschwindet, finden die Daddys nur das Flash-Kostüm finden und Marvin schreit: „Oh mein Gott, sie haben ihn vaporisiert!“ Hier ein paar weitere Zitate im Zusammenhang mit Star Trek: Externe Links * } Der Prinz & ich Während einer Diskussion mit Paige schaut Stacey mit ihrem neuen Fernseher und . Externe Links * Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff [[Datei:USS Enterprise in Airplane 2.jpg|thumb|Die Enterprise aus „Die unglaubliche Reise in einem verrückten Raumschiff“]] Um das Raumschiff Mayflower I zu retten will Striker mit Worp 0,5 zur Mondbasis Alpha Beta fliegen. Diese Basis kommandiert Commander Buck Murdock (gespielt von William Shatner). Auf ihr machen die Türen das gleiche, zischende Geräusch wie bei TOS (und lassen sich auch nur öffnen, indem man dieses Geräusch macht), die Brücke erinnert stark an die der ''Enterprise''. Als Murdock durch das Periskop sieht fliegt plötzlich genau die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] auf ihn zu. Murdock Kommentar, als der die Enterprise sieht: Irgendwann ist alles mal vorbei. Externe Links * Die Coneheads Der Film ist aus dem Jahr 1993 und wurde von Paramount Pictures produziert. Im Anfang des Films sieht man einen Wachmann der sich den Kampf zwischen Captain Kirk und dem Gorn-Captain aus ansieht. Als Beldar Conehead bei seinem ersten Job eine Sozialversicherungsnummer erfinden muss, da er keine hat, beginnt er mit den Ziffern 047. Gegen Ende des Film fliegen mehrere Raumschiffe von Remulax zu Erde, einer der auch zur Spezies wie die Coneheads gehört sagt: Die Sternenflotte dringt in die Erdatmosphäre ein. Externe Links * E. T. – Der Außerirdische Als die Kinder Elliot und Michael den Krankenwagen mit E.T. entwenden, treffen sie sich mit ihren Freunden, die ihnen helfen wollen. Einer der Freunde fragt ob E.T. nicht einfach von seinem Raumschiff hochgebeamt werden könne worauf Elliot nur meint, dass dies hier die Realität sei. Externe Links * Fanboys Dieser Film handelt von vier Star-Wars-Fans, die zur Skywalker Ranche reisen und dort einbrechen wollen, um Star Wars: Episode I – Die dunkle Bedrohung noch vor dem offiziellen Kinostart zu sehen. Obwohl es in diesem Film vorwiegend um Star-Wars-Anhänger geht, darf der ewige „Kampf“ zwischen Star-Wars-Fans und Star-Trek-Fans nicht fehlen. So wird ein Umweg gemacht, um in Iowa die Statue von James Tiberius Kirk zu zerstören. Dort treffen sie dann auf Trekkies, mit denen sie in eine Rangelei geraten. Später begegnen sie ihnen auf einer Convention erneut und William Shatner hilft ihnen, damit ihr Plan, auf die Skywalker Ranche einzubrechen, auch gelingt. Weitere Anspielungen: beamen (Geräusch), Borg, [[Khan Noonien Singh|''KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!]], Klingonisch, Lirpa, Phaser, Cpt. Picard (wird „fälschlicherweise“ als Brite bezeichnet), Jeri Ryan, Spock, [[Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan|''Star Trek II: Der Zorn des Khan]], Sulu, Tricorder. Externe Links * Frequency Der kleine Gordo unterhält sich über ein Funkgerät mit dem zukünftigen Ich seines besten Freundes John und meldet sich mit den Worten: Ich bin intergalaktischer Reisender vom Föderationsplanet Erde. Externe Links * Fröhliche Weihnachten, Drake & Josh Als Josh von der Polizei verhaftet wird, lautet seine Häftlingsnummer „NCC-1701“. Externe Links * From Paris with Love CIA-Agent James Reese sagt, dass er als Kind gesehen hat und ein Fan von Nyota Uhura war. Externe Links * Galaxy Quest [[Datei:Parodie_Protector.jpg|thumb|Das Schiff der Helden – die Protector]] Galaxy Quest ist eine Star-Trek-Parodie in Spielfilmlänge. Hauptfiguren sind die Darsteller einer längst abgesetzten Science-Fiction-Serie mit dem Titel „Galaxy Quest“ (in Anlehnung an die Originalserie ). Die Serie handelte von den Abenteuern des Raumschiffs „NSEA Protector (NTE-3120)“ (als Parodie auf die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]; die Abkürzung NTE steht dabei für not the Enterprise) in den Weiten des Weltalls. Die Schauspieler selbst konnten nach dem Erfolg der Serie kaum andere erfolgreiche Projekte starten, sodass sie sich hauptsächlich mit Auftritten auf Conventions und in Werbespots über Wasser halten. Eines Tages tauchen Außerirdische auf, die die TV-Serie für historische Dokumente halten und die Hilfe der „Crew“ im Kampf gegen eine Besatzungsmacht benötigen. Die Akteure halten dies für ein weiteres Engagement dieser Art und willigen ein. In einem nach dem Vorbild der Serie geschaffenen realen NSEA Protector haben sie sich nun den wahren Gefahren des Weltalls zu stellen. Die Figuren und ihre Vorbilder: * Jason Nesmith alias Commander Peter Quincy Taggart – gespielt von Tim Allen (Captain Kirk) * Gwen deMarco alias Lieutenant Tawny Madison – gespielt von Sigourney Weaver (Uhura) * Alexander Dane alias Doktor Lazarus – gespielt von Alan Rickman (Mischung aus Spock, Dr. McCoy und Worf) * Fred Kwan alias Tech Sergeant Chen – gespielt von Tony Shalhoub (Scotty) * Tommy Webber alias Lieutenant Laredo – gespielt von Daryl Mitchell (Fähnrich Wesley Crusher) * Guy Fleegman, ein namenloser Crewman – gespielt von Sam Rockwell (teilte in der Serie das Schicksal zahlloser Redshirts) * Brandon Wheeger, ein Fan der Serie – gespielt von Justin Long (Trekkie) Zum Teil haben die Darsteller, insbesondere Alexander Dane, schwer mit ihrem Image als Galaxy-Quest-Darsteller zu kämpfen. Zum Ende des Films schließen sie jedoch größtenteils ihren Frieden mit der Serie, vor allem weil die Darsteller allesamt nach dem spektakulären Auftritt auf einer Convention, welcher aus der relativ zielgenauen Notlandung mit einem Teil der nachgebauten Protector besteht, eine Wiederaufnahme der Serie erreichen können. Matt Winston hat in diesem Film eine kleine Nebenrolle als außerirdischer Techniker. Externe Links * * Gayniggers from outer Space Der Kurzfilm Gayniggers From Outer Space endet mit den Worten: They travel on, to explore strange new worlds, to seek out new life forms and to create new – male only – civilizations. To boldly go, where no gay has gone before… * Gefangene der Zeit Im zweiten Teil dieses Films, vergleicht die Hauptfigur Charles Wallace Murry den Test von Mrs. Wer mit dem Kobayashi-Maru-Test. Darauf folgt dieser Dialog mit seiner Schwester Meg Murry und dem Nachbarsjungen Calvin O'Keefe. Im Film ist auch Alfre Woodard als Mrs. Wasist zu sehen. Externe Links * God Bless America Im Hotelzimmer sagt Roxy zu Frank: .Unsere Oberste Direktive ist es in die Entwicklung der Vor-Warp-Gesellschaft einzugreifen. Externe Links * Godzilla (1998) Das von Godzilla versenkte japanische Fischereischiff heißt Kobayashi Maru.. Externe Links * Hangover Der Arzt im Krankenhaus sagt: I'm a doctor, not a tour guide. (dt.: Ich bin Arzt und kein Reiseführer.) Externe Links * Heavy Metal thumb|Das Wrack der NCC-170-1 Im Segment „So Beautiful & So Dangerous“ des Animations-SF-Klassikers Heavy Metal (1981) ist ein Schiffswrack mit der Registriernummer NCC-170-1 zu sehen. Externe Links * Ice Age thumb|Das Baby grüßt das Raumschiff Als Sid, Diego und Manfred mit dem Baby durch die Eishöhlen wandern, entdecken sie ein eingefrorenes Raumschiff. Als das Baby die Szene anguckt macht es den vulkanischen Gruß. Externe Links * James Bond 007 - GoldenEye Als der russische Programmierer Boris Grishenko versucht die Computer der US-Regierung zu hacken, ist auf seinem Monitor ein rotierendes Logo zu sehen. Zwei der gezeigten Grafiken sind ein Kommunikator aus und ein Kommunikator aus . Externe Links * John Dies At The End Detective Appleton sagt, dass er kein Star Trek Fan ist. Im Film spielen Clancy Brown und Daniel Roebuck mit. * John Dies At The End in der englischsprachigen Wikipedia Kill Bill – Volume 1 thumb|Ein altes Klingonisches Sprichwort Der erste Teil des Episodenfilms von Quentin Tarantino beginnt mit dem Zitat eines alten, klingonischen Sprichworts: Die Rache ist ein Gericht, das am Besten kalt serviert wird. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Khan Noonien Singhs Zitat aus . Externe Links * Knight and Day In dieser Actionkomödie setzt Roy Miller (Tom Cruise) June Havens (Cameron Diaz) mit einem Vulkanischen Nackengriff außer Gefecht. Externe Links * Knight Rider 2000 Der im Jahr 1991 entstandene Fernsehfilm zur Serie „Knight Rider“ spielt in der Zukunft, genauer gesagt im Jahr 2000. Nach vielen Jahren wird KITT reaktiviert und von seinem Partner Michael Knight wieder in einen Wagen eingebaut. Bei einer Fahrt durch die Stadt liest KITT den Barcode eines Fahrzeugs, das vor einem Geldautomaten geparkt ist. Laut seinen Informationen gehört das Auto einem Kriminellen names Todd Mullen. Am Geldautomat steht derweil eine verdächtig aussehende Person, die, wie KITT feststellen kann, gerade eine sehr große Summe Bargeld abgehoben hat. Da Michael, der den Mann bislang nur von hinten zu sehen bekam, seinem Kumpel vertraut, lässt er ihn den vermeintlichen Verbrecher außer Gefecht setzen. Der Mann bricht über dem Wagen zusammen. Michael, Devon und Maddock steigen aus und sehen sich den schwer angeschlagenen Mann genauer an. Wirr murmelt dieser etwas darüber, dass die Phaser auf Betäubung eingestellt sind und ihm die Sache ganz und gar nicht gefällt. Erst jetzt bemerkt Michael, wen er da gerade aufgefangen hat: Das ist Scotty!. Als KITT sich unwissend zeigt, kann Maddock es nicht fassen, denn die Person, die gerade einem Mr. Spock erklären will, dass die Dilithiumkristalle an Energie verlieren, ist schließlich James Doohan, der in der originalen Serie und in zehn (!) Filmen den Scotty gespielt hat. Während KITT wütend darüber ist, dass man ihm offenbar einen veralteten Informationschip eingebaut hat, verliert Doohan nach einem gemurmelten Bitte, jemand muss mich hochbeamen! wieder das Bewusstsein. Externe Links * Loaded Weapon 1 In dieser Parodie auf die Lethal-Weapon-Reihe findet sich auch eine Anspielung auf Star Trek: Als Captain Doyle sich auf dem Polizeirevier am Kaffeautomaten einen Kaffee machen will, sprüht das Gerät Funken. Sofort ruft er nach Scotty, der auch unvermittelt hinter dem Gerät auftaucht - selbstverständlich von James Doohan gespielt. Scotty erklärt seinem Captain aufgeregt und wie man es von ihm aus Star Trek gewohnt ist: Ich geb' mir allergrößte Mühe, Captain! Aber wenn ich sie härter rannehme, dann fliegt das ganze Ding in die Luft!. Im Film sind auch drei weitere Trek-Darsteller in wichtigen Nebenrollen zu sehen: William Shatner, F. Murray Abraham und Whoopi Goldberg. Externe Links * Police Academy 5 – Auftrag Miami Beach thumb|Nick Lassard weiß, wie's geht. In diesem Film betäubt Nick Lassard (gespielt von Matt McCoy) einen der Gangster mit einem Griff in den Nacken. Anschließend hebt er die eine Hand zum Gruß und enthüllt, dass er in der anderen eine Betäubungsspritze hält. Sein Kollege Larvell Jones (gespielt von Michael Winslow) erwidert den Gruß. Rene Auberjonois spielt in diesem Film den Gangster Tony. Externe Links * Der Prinz & ich In dieser romantischen Komödie wird auf einem Fernseher Data und Locutus aus eingeblendet, während Paige (Julia Stiles) und Stacay (Clare Preuss) über Studieren und Partyleben diskutieren. Externe Links * Running Man Als die Untergrundbewegung in Running Man den Satelliten des Fernsehsenders übernimmt, sagt der Anführer zu einem der Mitglieder der Gruppe Spock übernehmen Sie!, woraufhin dieser fragt Wer ist Spock? * Roddenberry on Patrol Roddenberry on Patrol ist ein ca. 20-minütiger Film, welcher Gene Roddenberrys Leben karikiert, der als "Officer Spacemen" verschriehene Straßenpolizist auf seinem Weg Star Trek zu erfinden. Im Film treten viele der Darsteller aus den Serien und auf. Der Film enthält dabei eine Vielzahl von Anspielungen, Originaldialogen und Wortspielen, die auf Namen von Charakteren und Begriffen beruhen. So wird die ursprüngliche Idee von Star Trek von einem Mr. Gorn abgelehnt, Nichelle Nichols summt bei der Arbeit als dessen Sekretärin Grace die Titelmelodie. Walter Koenig übernimmt die Rolle von Roddenberrys Vermieter Mr. Lofcheck. Am Straßenrand verpasst Roddenberry einem Mr. Scott einen Strafzettel, der verzweifelt versucht seinen liegengebliebenen Wagen zu reparieren. Robert Picardo als der Doktor darf die Zeilen He's dead und He's still dead sprechen. Externe Links * Schwer verliebt Im Film Schwer verliebt wird Hal Larson, gespielt von Jack Black, hypnotisiert. Daraufhin sieht er nur die innere Schönheit einer Person. Sein Freund Mauricio Wilson, gespielt von Jason Alexander, will, dass Anthony Robbins seine Hypnose wieder rückgängig macht. Mauricio vergleicht diese Hypnose mit einem vulkanischen Nackengriff. Externe Links * Spaceballs Der Held Lone Starr betäubt eine Wache mit dem vulkanischen Nackengriff, setzt diesen jedoch zuerst falsch an. Die Wache erklärt ihm, wie man den Griff richtig anwendet. Außerdem erwähnt Präsident Scroob beim Thema 'Gefahr beim Beamen', dass es beim Raumschiff Entenscheiß auch funktioniert hätte. Externe Links * Spy Kids Als die Charaktere Juni und Carmen Cortez mit einem kleinen U-Boot reisen, ähneln die Steuerkonsolen des U-Boots jenen Steuerkonsolen auf der Brücke einer ''Galaxy''-Klasse. In einer weiteren Szene betreten die Hauptcharaktere Gregorio und Ingrid Cortetz einen virtuellen Raum. Dort eingetreten, erscheint eine tropische Umgebung und der vermeintliche Ausgang verschwindet. Externe Links * Stephen Kings Langoliers – Verschollen im Zeitloch Nick spielt mehrfach auf Star Trek an. Einmal droht der dem Psychotiker Craig Toomy an, ihn mit Spocks Nervengriff außer Gefecht zu setzen, einmal sagt er Ich bin Soldat und kein verdammter Chirurg!. Externe Links * Terminal thumb|Officer Torres grüßt auf vulkanische Art Officer Torres ist ein Trekkie und besucht Conventions, und natürlich beherrscht sie auch den Vulkaniergruß. Gespielt wird Officer Torres von Zoë Saldaña, die im elften ''Star-Trek''-Kinoabenteuer die Rolle der Nyota Uhura übernahm. Externe Links * This Ain’t Star Trek XXX This Ain't Star Trek XXX ist eine Porno-Parodie-Reihe der Produktionsgesellschaft Hustler Video. This Ain’t Star Trek XXX (2009) Der erste Teil basiert wage auf der Episode . Darin findet die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] in der neutralen Zone das Schiff [[SS Botany Bay|SS Botany Bay]] vor und weckt die sich in Stasis befindende Besatzung auf. Darunter eine menschliche Frau namens Ruth die als Kind in die Venusdroge gefallen ist, Chandra eine vulkanische Frau, welche sich zur Zeit im Pon Farr befindet und Khan Noonien Singh. Marla McGivers verhilft Khan Noonien Singh das Psi-2000-Virus auf der Brücke frei zu setzten. McCoy verwendet jedoch das von ihm entwickelte Gegenmittel um die Crew zu heilen. Khan und McGivers werden in Haft genommen. ;Hauptdarsteller :Evan Stone als James T. Kirk :Tony DeSergio als Spock :Aurora Snow als Marla :Cheyne Collins als Dr. McCoy :Sasha Grey als Chandra :Nick Manning als Khan :Jada Fire als Uhura :Jenna Haze als Ruth :Codi Carmichael als Chapel :Anthony Rosano als Scotty :Ero Sennin als Sulu Externe Links * * This Ain't Star Trek XXX 2: The Butterfly Effect Kirk, Spock und Pille werden auf dem Planeten Butterfly 8 von weiblichen Aliens in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Scotty will Sulu und Chekov zu ihrer Rettung hinunter beamen, doch eine Transporterfehlfunktion lässt die beiden Enterprise-Offiziere im Oval Office des Weißen Hauses materialisieren - einen Tag vor Kennedys Ermordung. ;Hauptdarsteller :Evan Stone als James T. Kirk :Tony DeSergio als Mr. Spock :Cheyne Collins als Dr. McCoy :Kimberly Kane als The Butterfly Queen :Jada Fire als Uhura :Keni Styles als Sulu :Joey Brass als Chekov :Anthony Rosano als Scotty :Alexis Texas als Marilyn Monroe :Johnny Castle als John F. Kennedy Externe Links * This Ain't Star Trek 3 XXX: This Is a Parody Der dritte Teil ist eine Parodie auf die Episode und den Film . Aufgrund einer Transporterfehlfunktion trifft Captain Kirk auf sein jüngeres Ich aus einer alternativen Realität. In einer Szene warnt Crewmitglied Rizzo seinen Kollegen O'Herlihy vor roten Uniformen (Redshirt). Des Weiteren werden die Narada, Rote Materie und der Planet Cygnet XIV genannt. ;Hauptdarsteller :Evan Stone als James T. Kirk :Michael Vegas als junger Kirk :Ana Foxx als Uhura :Penny Pax als Schwester Chapel :Bailey Blue als Yeoman Janice Rand :Scarlett Fay als Lt. Marla McGivers :Dillion Harper als Yeoman Malone :Marcus London als Scotty :Richie Calhoun als Spock :Will Ryder als Dr. McCoy :Andy Appleton als Admiral Robert April Externe Links * Toy Story 2 Als sich Buzz Lightyear (ein Merchandisingartikel einer gleichnamigen Science-Fiction-Serie) von seinem Spielzeugbruder verabschiedet tut er dies mit einem Vulkaniergruß. Externe Links * Traumschiff Surprise: Periode 1 thumb|''Star-Trek''-Schiffe parodiert: Die Surprise Im Kinofilm, der aus der Parodie „Unser Traumschiff“ entstand, ist die Crew der Surprise (wie auch oft in den Star-Trek-Serien), die einzige Besatzung, welche die Rettung der bekannten Zivilisation bewerkstelligen kann. Auch das Modell der Surprise erinnert besoders von oben gesehen stark an die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], allerdings auch an ein männliches Geschlechtsorgan. Allerdings ist der Film keine reine Parodie auf Star Trek, sondern enthält mindestens ebensoviele Referenzen auf die Kinoreihe Star Wars. Die Figuren und ihre Vorbilder: * Captain Jürgen Thorsten Kork. - gespielt von Christian Tramitz (James T. Kirk) * Mr. Spuck (Spezies: Vulcanette). - gespielt von Michael "Bully" Herbig (Mr. Spock) * Schrotty - gespielt von Rick Kavanian. (Scotty) * Die Pulle - gespielt von Rick Kavanian. (Pille) * Popowitsch - gespielt von Anton Figl. (Pavel Chekov) * Mr. Nasi - gespielt von Maverick Queck. (Hikaru Sulu) * Fräulein Bora-Bora - gespielt von Stacia Widmer. (Uhura) Externe Links * * Tropic Thunder Als sich der Schauspieler Tugg Speedman (gespielt von Ben Stiller) im Film Tropic Thunder im vietnamesischen Regenwald verirrt, sieht er auf seinem iPod die Kampfszene aus . Externe Links * X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit In dem zum Teil in den 1970ern angesiedelten Film kann man als die Protagonisten ein unaufgeräumtes Zimmer betreten einen Fernseher sehen, auf dem die Schlussszene von (der Zeitsprung) läuft. Zurück in die Zukunft thumb|Darth Vader vom Planeten Vulkan Marty McFly aus dem Jahr 1985 versucht im Film seinen Vater im Jahr 1955 dazu zu bringen seine (zukünftige) Mutter zu verführen. Da sein Vater insgeheim Science-Fiction-Geschichten schreibt und ihm gegenüber angibt, dass ihn nichts auf diesem Planeten dazu bringen kann, Lorraine anzusprechen, sucht Marty ihn in der Nacht in einem Strahlenschutzanzug auf und stellt sich ihm als Darth Vader vom Planeten Vulkan vor. Dabei führt er einen vulkanischen Gruß aus. Diese Szene war ursprünglich ein wenig länger, wurde jedoch für die Endfassung des Films gekürzt. In der erweiterten Fassung erklärt Marty seinem Vater, dass der Oberste Klingone ihm befehle, die weibliche Einheit, bekannt als Baines, Lorraine zum Schulball auszuführen. Externe Links * Kategorie:Meta-Trek en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (film) fr:Clins d'oeil (cinéma)